New Home
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: Summary inside, Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

New Home

Summary: After running away from an abusive father Yugi and Heba Mutou start living with their cousin Ryo Sanada. When their father escapes prison he goes after the boys in order to teach them a lesson. Can their new friends keep them safe?

Pairings:

Ryo X Sage

Heba X Atemu

Yugi X Yami

Joey X Seto

Ryou x Bakura

Malik X Marik

I own Nothing but the plot

This will be a slight crossover with Ronin Warriors.

Ch. 1

Rain pelted down from the Kyoto night sky as two small 6 year old boys ran from home. Numerous cuts and bruises littered the boys' bodies. Both had wide amethyst eyes and tri-colored star shaped hair. They both stopped in fear when they saw a figure up ahead coming towards them.

"Yugi? Heba? What are you two doing out here in this rain?" came a very familiar voice. Their eyes widen.

"Ryo?" they asked fearfully.

"Yes. Oh My God. You're covered in bruises and cuts. Come on I'm taking you to the hospital." He said taking both of their hands. He stopped when they wrenched their hands out of his.

"No, then dad would find us." Yugi said. Ryo crouched down in front of them.

"Your father did this didn't he?" Ryo asked. They nodded. "Alright, If I take you to the hospital I'll make sure they don't call your father. You can live with me and White Blaze. Deal?" he asked. They looked at each other and nodded. He held out his hands which they took and they walked to the hospital.

(Next day)

18 year old Ryo Sanada sat outside the judge's chambers waiting to sign the legal papers that would give him guardianship over his cousins. After getting a copy of his cousins' injuries he went to the police and had their father arrested. Now he would be serving life in prison for child abuse. He sighed he had been here for 3 hours waiting. When he was finally called inside he saw his Uncle and his lawyer along with his and the judge. After signing the papers and glaring at his so called Uncle, he headed back to the hospital to tell his cousins the good news.

(Ten Years Later)

Ryo awoke to both his alarm going off and White Blaze nudging his hand. He patted white Blaze's head before turning off the alarm. He laid in bed for a moment trying to wake fully. 'Guess I need to get those two up.' He thought as he sat up. He showered and dressed into a pair of black jeans and a red dress shirt and went to the boys rooms. The room was a soft blue with white border. He went over to Yugi's bed and shook him awake. Yugi opened one eye and groaned.

"Come on Yug. Get ready for school." Ryo said as he went over to Heba's bed and tried to wake him. Yugi got up and went to a shower. When he came out he wore dark blue leather pants and a black shirt and had a neck belt in his hands. He saw Ryo having trouble waking Heba.

"Ry. Move." Yugi said before running and jumping on top of the lump that was his brother. Heba shot up making his brother fall off of him to the floor. Yugi giggled and ran out of the room before Heba could grab him.

"YUGI! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Heba yelled. Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Get up Heba and get ready for school. You two can prank each other later." Ryo said as he walked out of the room. Yugi was already down stairs eating a bowl of cereal with his neck belt already on. Yugi glanced up at him when he came in.

"Are you nervous Ryo? About your new job I mean?" he asked. Ryo shrugged as he drank a cup of coffee Yugi had made when he made his breakfast.

"I don't know. You do know that my old friend Sage works there I haven't seen him since I got custody of you two." Ryo said. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah I remember. You use to have a crush on him too." Yugi said. Ryo snorted.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's probably forgotten all about me anyway." He said as he rinsed his cup. "Go get your bag and meet me at the car." He said as he went up stairs to get Heba.

* * *

Here's the first chapter. I now it's shorter than my other stories. I'm still taking votes on my Untitled Story. Anway R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Yugiyamiyaoilover, Happyfish, and Singingstar09 for the reviews so far. I'm still leaving the voting up. But 2 are in the running right now. I'll tell you later at the end of this chapter which 2 had votes for my Harry Potter story. Enjoy!

There be Vivian and Tea bashing! I have never done character bashing so bare with me.

New Home

Ch. 2

Yugi and Heba were waiting in the front office for the secretary to return with their schedules and didn't notice they were being watched. 17 year olds Yami and Atemu Sennen were staring at the two new students with interest. They looked exactly like Yugi and Heba but only with Crimson eyes and dark complexions.

"Hey Yams, Atem!" they heard from behind them. They turned to see their friend Joey Wheeler running up to them. They noticed he was wearing old jeans and a black shirt with his favorite band AFI on it. They rolled their eyes. Joey had already 10 detentions from the clothes he wore to school. First it was his ICP shirts then his torn jeans, followed by his attitude toward their Math teacher. Joey happened to see their expressions.

"Relax guys the principal said I can wear my band shirts as long as they have nothing disturbing on it like my ICP shirts." He said. He noticed where they were looking before.

"So we have some new students huh? How long before you think Vivian and Tea are going to confront them?" He asked.

"I give it before lunch that they approach them. We'll see if their like the other guys around here that want to keep their reputations." Atemu said. Both Yami and Atemu though popular had their own trouble with the school sluts Tea Gardner and Vivian Wong. Thanks to them the entire school knew that they were gay.

"You know they really did us a favor. We no longer have to worry about girls hitting on us." Yami said as they walked to their spot under a giant oak tree. Atemu shrugged.

"Yeah but now we have to deal with guys coming after us." He said as he pulled out his text book to finish his homework. from last night. Yami chuckled as he leaned against the tree waiting for their other friends to get there.

* * *

(With Ryo)

Ryo sat in his car taking deep breaths. 'Come on Ryo like you said he probably forgot all about you.' he thought. He sighed and got out and walked up to the building. It was a dojo that taught self defense and weaponry for the older students. It was run by Sage Date former Ronin Warrior and his best friend. 'Might as well say former best friend.' he thought miserably as he walked inside and stopped dead. There sitting at the reception desk was Rowen Hashiba. 'Shit'

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the one class he didn't have with his brother: Advance Art. He was sitting next to a teen with perfect brown hair and icy sapphire blue eyes and on his other side was a boy with semi-wild white hair and soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Now class we have a new student Yugi Mutou can you please stand." the teacher said. As Yugi stood he thought he heard the teen next to him mumble 'fruitcake.' but dismissed it.

" Ah Yes Yugi boy stay there between Mr. Ryou and Kaiba-boy." he said before turning to the board to write the project for the month. Yugi sat back down.

"Now your project this month is to pick your favorite place in the world and create a picture with you and your family there. The only supplies you can use are pastels, charcoal,or paint, a poster board, a pencil, and a picture of your family. The picture must be one you can duplicate into the picture. You may have partners if you wish. Copy paper is available up here so you can sketch out what you want and pencils so you can decide what colors you'll use. Get to work." He said before sitting down at his desk. Yugi pulled out his sketch book and turned to a picture he had drawn before when Ryo and Heba had fallen asleep on the couch after watching a movie. He never noticed Ryou was looking at it as well, he jumped when he said something.

"What?" Yugi asked. Ryou chuckled a little.

"I said you have talent. Its really good. I'm Ryou Bakura." He said smiling. Yugi smiled at him. " That's Seto Kaiba beside you. Are you going to use that picture?" Ryou asked. Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know honestly. I have alot of pictures of my brother and Ryo in here. I tend to sketch when bored." Yugi said rubbing his neck. He jumped when Kaiba leaned over and glanced at his picture.

" Ryou's right. You have talent. How about the three of us work together. It will be easier and faster to get our posters done." Kaiba said. Yugi nodded.

"Okay." he said.

"How about we meet up at lunch, we can figure out where to meet after school and you can meet our friends." Ryou suggested. Yugi smiled.

"Okay. Then you can meet my brother." Yugi said. Ryou nodded before getting up to get himself a piece of copy paper to try to draw England, his homeland. Yugi smiled. 'Cool. I'm making friends already I wonder if Heba is having the same luck as I am.' he thought as he looked through his sketches to find the perfect one.

* * *

'I'm in trouble.' Ryo thought as Rowen turned his gaze to his and watched him stiffen. 'I'm in really deep shit.' he thought as he watched Rowen stand adn come toward him. He flinched when Rowen grabbed his wrist and dragged him to an office where low and behold Sage was sitting. He gulped when he heard Rowen lock the office door.

"So imagine my surprise when your appilaction appeared in front of me,Sanada." Sage said not looking at him. 'Yep I'm in deep water. When Sage says my last name and not my first.' "Ten years." Sage whispered softly. "TEN FUCKING YEARS! RYO!" he suddenly yelled. Ryo jumped. Rowen just crossed his arms behind him. "You better have a fucking good explanation to where the hell you've been and the reason better be good." Sage said finally looking up and glaring at Ryo.

"Before I explain...Are the others still around? I would rather explain to you all at the same time than having to explain a thousand times. Trust me Its a good reason." Ryo said softly. Rowen was the one to answer.

"Kento is the only one not with us anymore. Cye is a doctor here in the city." Rowen said. Ryo swallowed the lump.

"What do you mean Kento is not here anymore?" Ryo asked. Rowen turned.

"He died. He was killed by a drunk driver. Cye was the doctor that tried to save his life. We feared the worst for you, you know." Rowen said. Ryo nodded.

"I didn't mean to cause you guys grief.I meant to stay in touch but I guess I let things get out of hand. Come here tonight with Cye and I'll explain everything." Ryo said handing Rowen a piece of paper. Ryo walked unlocked the door and walked out with a heavy heart.

* * *

(At School)

Yugi was sitting with Ryou and Seto under the oak tree waiting on their friends. Yugi waved to his brother when he saw him. Heba ran over and sat down. He was followed later by Yami, Atemu,Joey and four new people.

"Okay Intorductions. This is Tristian Taylor, Marik Ishmal, Malik Ishtar, Marik's brother Bakura Ishmal, Joey Wheeler, and Yami and Atemu Sennen. " Ryou said when they were close enough. "Guys this is Yugi Mutou. I guess you met his brother." He added.

Heba nodded to Ryou. "I'm Heba. who are you two?" He asked.

"I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Wait..Seto Kaiba...as in the business typhoon Seto Kaiba?" Heab asked. Seto nodded. "Whoa. Cool." Heba snickered.

"Uh oh. Little miss perfect is making her way over here." Joey said. They all turned and saw Vivian Wong making her way over.

"I'm sorry I'm confused. You don't like her right?" Yugi asked. Ryou shook his head.

"She is considered the slut of Domino High. She along wih Tea Gardner. They have been making our lives living hell since we all denied them for a date." He explained.

"Wow, they sound desperate." Heba said. Yugi nodded.

"Hello fags." Vivian said putting her hands on her hips. She turned to Yugi and Heba and smirked. "You might want to watch these guys, they may try to sleep with you." she added hoping to convince these new students what kinda of freaks they were hanging out with. heab and Yugi shared a look.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked innocently.

"They like to shag boys. Is that gross? You might want to stay away from them so nobody calls you fags as well." Vivian said thinking she had won them over. " Which one of you would like to go on a date with me or my friend Tea?" she asked.

Yugi shrugged. "They would be right." he said. "And Neither." he 's smile disappeared.

"What?" She snarled.

Yugi rolled his eyes at her and let Heba answer. " What he means is...That we are gay...well Yugi moreso than me...I'm bi...but i lean more towards guys than girls." Heba said. " He also means that we don't go out with girls with no morals." he added.

Vivian glared at them. "This isn't over. You just ruined your reputations." She said before walking off. Yugi snorted.

"What reputations? We just got here." He said. He grunted when Bakura slapped him on the back as he laughed. He noticed they were all laughing.

"DUDES! I love these guys!" Marik said with tears coming out of his eyes. " No one has stood up to Vivian in a long time since we came." He added. Yugi shrugged.

"We only spoke the truth." Heba said as he started eating his lunch.

"Hey Yugi, when do you want me and Seto to come over for our project?" Ryou asked as he too started eating. Yugi shrugged.

"Let me ask Ryo, then I'll call either you or Seto with the details." he said.

Seto shrugged. "Works for me." They all laughed as they reencoutered what had happened with Vivian not caring of the glares from both Vivian or Tea as they ate.

* * *

okay second chapter done. heres the totals right now for Titles for untitled stories.

Uncovering the Truth Within the Lies-2

Bloody Lotuses-2

I"m still taking votes and taking sugestions. R&R Ja Ne

Next chapter: Ryo spills


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I know its strange but I suddenly have an idea for a new story and its not the two that's in working-in-progress. Its another Yugiohbut set in Ancient Egypt. It won't be up for along time though along with that Vampire story I'm working on not to mention my sequel that will coming up soon as well. I'm one busy girl! XD Any way enjoy this chapter.

Ohhh i had a crazy idea. how many people want this story to have a RyoxSageXRowen pairing or just Leave it Ryox Sage.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ryo was pacing back and forth as he waited for the boys to get home. 'I wonder if they had a better day than I had.' he thought as he replayed what had happened when he stepped into the dojoearlier. The look on both of Rowen and Sage's faces when they saw him today. He glanced to the living room doorway when he heard the front door open. He cleared his throat. "YUGI! HEBA! GET IN HERE PLEASE!" he called. When they came in Ryo pointed to the couch. "Sit." They sat down and watched as Ryo continued to pace.

"Umm Ryo what's wrong?" Yugi asked. He and Heba had never seen their cousin like this before.

"Okay guys, I didn't quite get the job yet. I seems Sage wa\ould not give me the job until I explained why I didn't contact them in over 10 and a few others will be joining us tonight. I know I don't have to ask you to be on your best behavior." Ryo explained. Yugi and Heba nodded. Ryo relaxed.

"Ryo...is it okay if some friends come over...their my partners for a art project? " Yugi asked. Ryo nodded.

"Sure. I don't mind. Just not tonight. Give me a list of the things you need and I'll get them." Ryosaid as he sat down in the armchair. "go do your homework then come help me with dinner." he said as he rubbed his forehead. Yugi and Hebanodded and went upstairs with their school bags. Ryo let a small smile on his face.

'I wouldn't change anything I did in the past as long as their happy.' he thought. 'Even if it cost me my friends.'

* * *

(Later that night)

Yugi and Heba were sitting downstairsin the living room wearing black leather pants with dark dress shirts. They were in a middle of a game when the doorbell rang. 'Here we go.' they thought as they stood and followed Ryoto the door. Before them stood boys around their cousins age one with blondehair, another with blue, andthe last with light brown. "Sage, Rowen, Cye please come in. These are my cousins Yugi and Heba." Ryo said as he let them in. He lead them to the living room. "Yugi, Heba these...are my former friends Sage Date, Rowen Hashiba and Cye Mouri." he said.

"Former friends Ryo?" Rowen questioned. Ryo looked over at him. " I wouldn't go that far Ryo. Yes we're hurt that you didn't tell us what was going on back then but since you want to now, I just want to know what made you leave us for 10 years." He said.

"I'm not as forgiving as Rowen until I hear exactly what he has to say." Sage said as he crossed his arms and glaring at Ryo. Ryo looked away from them. Yugi stood next to Ryo and placed a hand on his arm. Ryo looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile. He knew then if he lost his friends he would at least have his family behind him. Cye's words are what made Ryo turn his gaze back to them.

"I'm willing to listen to him Sage. He may have a good reason." He said softly. Ryo smiled gratefully to Cye and turned to Yugi and Heba.

'Why don't you two go to the gamr room and finish your game there while I explain." Ryo stated. Yugi and Heba looked at Ryo then his friends.

"Sure Ry." Yugi said taking his brother's arm and leading him out of the room. Ryo watched as they left before turning to the others adn motioning them to have a seat.

"I'll start at the beginning." Ryo said. " It was after we had went our separate ways after Kento's 19th birthday party. It had started raining as I was on my way home when I ran into two small scared 6 year olds. They had numerous cuts and bruises on their bodies. I found out from them that their father was the one that did it. I took them to the hospital and got their father arrest. He's no serving life in prison with no parole." Ryo said.

Cye had a sneaky suspension. "Ryo who were these 6 year olds?" he asked. Ryo looked up with his eyes watery.

"You just met them." he said softly. He swallowed the lump in his throat formed from thinking of the state th boys were in that night. " I got custody of them the next day after my uncle's sentencing. I was just so wrapped up in healing them that I forgot about telling you guys. I had to move away when their father escaped, I couldn't have contact with anyone incase he found us. when he was put back we came back after that I lost any information on you guys. I'm sorry." He said. He had missed Cye and Rowen's looks of horror when he told them what had happened to those boys but Sage looked indifferent.

Cye stood and Ryo felt his heart clench. 'Here goes. He's going to say he no longer wants to be friends.' Ryo thought. He jumped when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up and stared at Cye and Rowen.

"Ryo, we forgive you...but if you do this again we won't be so forgiving." Cye said with a smile. Ryo smiled back and hugged them both.

"I'm sorry but I'm not so forgiveing." Said Sage. Ryo looked away.

"Then you're not really a true friend Mr. Date." came a voice. Sage turned and saw Yugi standing there glaring at him. " A real friend like Mr. Mouri and Mr. Hashiba would have forgiven him. I remember Ryo looking down every day he was helping us cause he couldn't be with you guys. We told him he could leave us to hang out with you guys but he refused saying he wouldn't be a good guardian if he left us." he raged.

"Yugi stop, its okay." Ryo said as he closer to Yugi and knelt before him. Yugi shook his head.

"It's not okay Ryo. It's Not! You gave up everything for us. It's not fair that he can't understand that!" Yugi said. Yugi wrentched himself from Ryo grasp and ran up to his room. They could all hear his bedroom door slam shut.

"You really need to teach him some disipline Ryo." Sage sneered before he started walking to the door. Sage was unprepared for the punch Rowen gave him.

"Your wrong Sage,I can tell Yugi has more manners than you. You're a hypocrite. Just the other day you said if Ryo was alive and showed up with an explaination to why he left you would forgive him, no matter what." Rowen snarled. " Get out adn if you ever come near any of us know I'll punch your lights out. Oh by the way I QUIT!" Rowen said as he stepped back as Cye through Sage out the door. Cye smiled.

"That felt kinda good." he said. Ryo stood.

"Thanks guys...I'm..umm..going to check on Yugi." He said as he walked up to Yugi's room.

* * *

Ryo closed the door to Yugi and Heba's room and walked to Yugi's bed where Yugi laid face down cryig into his pillow. Ryo sighed adn sat down on the bed. He rubbed his hand on Yugi's back. "Yugi...Yugi...Come on Yugi...Sage is not worth the tears." Ryo said softly. Yugi turned his face to Ryo.

"But you were in love with him...hic...He hurt you...hic" Yugi said through his hiccups. Ryo nodded not know Cye and Rowen were outside the door listening.

"Yes I was in love with him...but after tonight I know he doesn't feel the same for me, I'm just going to have to live with that." He said as he pulled Yugi to his chest as Yugi continued to sniff into his shirt. " I'll be okay Yugi. I promise." he whispered. After awhile Yugi stopped crying and wiped his tears. "Come on let's go eat." Ryo said as he lead Yugi out of the room and downstairs. 'I'll have to get through this pain alone. It will take awhile but I'll get through this...I have to for the boys.' he thought as he and the others relived their adventures through dinner.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry...Sage is not the bad guy in this I promise Sage will apologize later on in the story. anyway R&R adn Vote


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here's another chapter. I seem to be working on this one a lot lol. Any way Enjoy.

I own nothing

This chapter trouble begins

Ch. 4

It had been a few days after the blow up between Ryo and Sage. Cye and Rowen now lived with them saying they wanted nothing to do with Sage while he was acting like this. He had gotten a job at another dojo with Rowen. He had just come from checking the boys when the telephone rang. Cye and Rowen looked up when they heard the phone crash to the floor and Ryo was pale. They jumped up and went over to him.

"Ry. What's wrong?" Cye asked. Ryo walked shakily to the couch and sat down.

"M-My Uncle escaped prison…he's after the boys." Ryo said while trying to calm his breathing. Cye and Rowen looked alarmed They were fixing to say something but Ryo wasn't finished.

"He-He killed all the guards and carved the boys names into each of their chest then on the last one he-he carved my name. The guards would hear him when he would brag about how he would first kill Yugi and Heba while I watched then he would kill me. They say the prisoners while sleeping at night they could hear him laughing about killing us and killing any one in his way." Ryo said. He stood and went to the window. "I want you and Rowen to go back to Sage. I-I have get us out of here before-"he started.

"NO!" Cye and Rowen yelled. Cye shook his head.

"Ryo you are our friend. We're not just going to abandon you and the boys. You need us Ryo. Your Uncle was the strongest and toughest in his class in the dojo. I remember the bruises he gave to his opponents. We are not leaving so you can face him by yourself." Cye said.

"Cye didn't you hear me! He'll kill you and Rowen if he finds out you're here!" Ryo said trying to get Cye and Rowen to understand.

"Ryo, We are not leaving period. We'll help you protect the boys….there's also something you should know. The drunk driver that killed Kento was your Uncle. He was trying to find his sons when he hit him.. When the police arrested him for the child abuse they saw his car with blood on it. The DNA results didn't come back until after his trial." Rowen said. "By then he was already sentenced." He added. Ryo sighed knowing they would want to help put the murder of their friend back behind bars.

"Alright you win, Rowen could you drop the boys off at school then Cye can pick them up. I need to do some work around here to make it safe," Ryo said. Cye and Rowen knowing they won smiled.

"You don't have to ask." They said.

(Next Morning)

Yugi and Heba didn't question when Rowen said he was going to drop them off at school since Ryo slept a little late. They went to where they saw their friends sitting. Seto was not there.

"Looks like Moneybags had a meeting today." Joey said.

"I wouldn't be surprised with that escapee prison they announced on the news last night." Yami said not noticing Yugi or Heba tensing slightly. " He's probably doubling security around his Mansion and his office." He added.

"Well I don't know why he's worrying. The police will catch him." Atemu argued. Bakura kicked him and nodded his head.

"Little Miss Perfect is coming along with Miss 'Friendship' " he said. They all glanced up and saw Vivian and Tea coming toward them.

"Probably to ask one of us to that Homecoming dance coming up." Heba groaned as did Yugi.

"Hello Yugi, Heba." Vivian said seductively. Yugi and Heba rolled their eyes at her tone.

"What can we do for you Vivian, Tea?" Heba asked as he leaned back against the tree.

Vivian smiled sweetly. " I was wondering if you would like to take me to the Homecoming Dance and maybe have a little 'fun' afterwards." She said.

"Nope sorry. Busy that night." Heba said. Vivian glared.

"Well then cancel your plans you'll find no one better than me to go with." She said haughtily. Heba glared at her and stood.

"Get this through your thick head Vivian. I will **never** date you or want to be seen with you. I'm not going to cancel my plans for that night cause it's my cousin's birthday. And FYI Vivian I can find more prettier companion than you and I'm not talking about a girl." He snarled. Vivian glared then turned and walked away in a fury. Tea came closer not hearing what Vivian asked and smiled sweetly at Yugi.

"Hello Yugi, I was wonder-" she started before Yugi shook his head.

"No Tea. I will not now or ever date you. I'm gay. I prefer guys to girls. And no I will not take you to the homecoming dance." Yugi said in a monotone. Tea glared and stumped her foot.

"I am more pretty than girl here. You will go out with me." She said.

"No I won't. I can find someone a lot prettier than you both guys and girls. Get this through your thick head. I…am…gay…I…Like…dicks…Do understand now Tea." Yugi said.

"You'll be sorry both of you." Tea said before following her friend's example and walking off. Their friends were laughing at the situation.

"Damn Yugi I didn't think you would ever get that blunt." Marik said through his laughs.

Yugi shrugged. " I'm getting tired of repeating my self with her." He said

"Come on. Let's get to class. Seto asked me to turn in his poster." Ryou said as he and Yugi stood to go to the Art building. Heba stood also.

"See you guys later. I need to talk with my Government teacher." He said before walking off. Bakrua, Marik, Malik and Joey all waited before they were out of site before rounding on Yami and Atemu.

"Okay guys spill…I know you like them more than friends." Joey said. Yami blushed as did Atmeu.

"Oh like your any better Joey. You like Kaiba." Atemu said. Joey smiled.

"You can't use that against me. Kaiba asked me to the Homecoming dance we have a date tomorrow night." Joey said.

"Okay so what Bakura , Marik and Malik are in the same boat as us." Yami said hoping to get the attention off of them.

"No We're not." Came three voices. Yami groaned.

"I have a date with Ryou tonight." Bakura said.

"Same with me and Malik." Marik said.

"Okay fine we like them a lot more than friends." Atemu said. " We just don't want to ruin our friendships with them okay?" He added.

Joey rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I think you two will be sorry if you don't say anything to them. You know their gay so they couldn't make fun of you. If you don't say something to them you might regret is. Come on let's get to class." Joey said to the other three before they got up and left. None of them noticed a pair of hard amethyst eyes watching the group from a distance

* * *

Okay. Enjoy this chapter. I have a lot to do lol. I have my Untitled, My starting Over story and then this to finish before i put up another story which i realy want to do. Anyway R&R and VOTE for a title so far i only have 2 for my untitled story.


	5. Chapter 5

More trouble and one of the boys goes missing.

I own nothing

Ch 5

The day ran rather slow for Yugi and Heba, it seemed that Vivian and Tea couldn't take a hint. Every chance they got they would ask them the same thing. None of their friends could miss the sigh of relief Yugi and Heba gave when the last bell rang. Every week now Cye and Rowen would alternate between picking them up and dropping them off before heading to work. They were currently waiting for Cye to pick them up when Yami came up to them offering them a ride home. They agreed and called Cye only to find out he was stuck in traffic. They got into Atemu's mustang and headed off never noticing a black van following them.

They were half-way home when the black van behind them rammed them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Atem Yelled as he stepped on the gas. Yugi and Heba looked back and paled. It was their father. Yugi pulled his cell out and called Ryo.

* * *

Ryo was sitting at his desk in his office when his desk phone rang. "Hello." he said.

"_Ryo! Its Yugi...some friends of ours offered us a ride and Our father is right behind us."_ He heard Yugi frantic voice say. "_He's trying to swirve us off the road!"_

Ryo sat up and got out his cell "Yugi I'm calling Heba's cell when I get a hold of him you can hang up but until then stay on the line. Do you hear me?" he asked.

_"Yeah...I'll stay on until Heba says your name." _

Ryo finally got Heba on the line then ran out of his office to where Rowen was and signaled him that they had trouble.

"Heba where exactly are you?" Ryo asked as he and Rowen raced to their Jeep.

_" We're at the half-way point on the way HOME! ATEMU LOOK OUT FOR THAT CU-" _Then all Ryo heard was static. He threw the cell down and pressed the gas down as he made his way down the road. He slammed on the brakes when he noticed brake marks were on the road. He got out of the car and searched for Atemu's car.

"Rowen! Down Here!" Ryo yelled as he skidded down to the overturned car. When he finally reached it he looked inside. Heba, Atemu and Yami were all inside unconscious. He called back to Rowen. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He looked around to see if Yugi was anywhere. 'Please don't tell me that bastard has him.' he thought. When the ambulance arrived he traveled with Heba while Rowen went with Yami. As they were pulling away Atemu was coming up on the hill on a stretcher.

* * *

Yugi awoke to being tied in a chair with a single light hanging in the room. "So my bastard of a son decides to wake does he?" came a voice. Yugi gasped then looked up. There in front of him was his father, Samuel Mutou. "Surprised you little brat? I couldn't get your brother since your annoying cousin decided to appear. No matter I will soon get your brother and I'll enjoy killing you both along with your meddling cousin. For ten years I've planned this. I was able to capture you thanks to two of your little friends. Miss Vivian Wong and Tea Gardener were very happy to meet me. That is until I slit their throats." He said smiling satanically. The last thig Yugi saw was his father's fist coming toward his face before it all went black.

* * *

Ryo, Cye and Rowen were pacing in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news about the boys. "We meet again Mr. Mutou." came a voice from behind them. Ryo turned and saw the judge who had given him custody of Yugi and Heba.

"Judge Aknankanon. What are you doing here?" Ryo asked. Aknankanon raised an eyebrow.

"I got a call fro the doctor saying my sons were here along with a Heba Mutou. Tell me Ryo what happened?" He said. Ryo swallowed.

"Yugi had called Cye when school was out asking if Atemu and Yami could give them a ride home since Cye was stuck in traffic. Around 20 mintutes later Yugi called me saying his father was tailing them and trying to swerev them off the road. I told him to stay on the phone with me until they were either safe at home or Until I could get there. Next thing I know I hear Hba yelling at Atemu then nothing. When Rowen and I got to where I lost them I saw their car off in the ditch and Yugi missing." he explained.

"Do you think thier father has him?" Aknankanon asked. Ryo looked at him.

"I don't think sir, I know he does." He said. Aknankanon nodded then turned to the woman next to him.

"This is my wife Amara. Amara this is the young man I told you about." he said. Amara nodded to him. " I'm afraid we have no idea where the boys father could go. but I'm going to call the chief of police to place guards out side the boys rooms to protect them from him." Aknankanon said. Ryo nodded in agreement. 'Don't worry Yugi I will find you.' he thought as they continued to wait for the boys to wake.

* * *

Tristian Taylor was walking back from football practice when a heel caught his eye. He walked over and gasped. There laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood was a mangled Tea Gardner. Tristian pulled his cell out of his pocket and called the police. He may not have liked the girl but nobody diserved that kind of death.

* * *

Okay there another chapter. Thnks for the reviews keep them coming but I could use more for my other story. Sorry Happyfish for not using your title but I'm thinking of for another story of mine I'm working on. R&R. Ja Ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay another chapter up! Enjoy it guys!

* * *

Ch 6

Yugi awoke in pain. His eye was swollen and his lip was busted, his ribs were aching as was his head, his wrists were swore from being tied and he was trying to free himself. He saw his father out like a light across the way. He finally managed to free himself and had to hiss through his teeth through the pain. He stood unsteadily to his feet and felt in his pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the familiar weight of his cell phone in his pocket. His slipped past his father and out of the building. He recognized that he was at the abandoned docks in the old downtown area and started toward bridge that would lead him toward town. When he was in the middle of the bridge he pulled out his phone hoping to reach Ryo.

(At the hospital)

Ryo was sitting in Heba's room watching him sleep. Heba had awoken in a panic when he realized his father had Yugi. The nurse had to sedate him so he woud not pull out his IV and the stitches they put in his side from where a piece of window glass pierced. The same had to be done to Yami and Atemu. Aknankanon had to leave after the chief of police called saying they had found the body of Tea Gardner but not the body of Vivian Wong. Ryo jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Cye. "Ryo go get something to eat, Rowen and I will stay with Heba." he said. Ryo nodded and got up. He took one last look at Heba asleep before he went out the door, nodded to the police officers stationed at the door and headed to the cafeteria.

He jumped when he felt his cell vibrating on his hip. "Hello."

"_Ryo-"_

He stopped where he was after hearing the voice. "Yugi?" he asked.

_"Yeah its me...I managed to escape my d-Father's clutches but I have no idea where I am." _

Ryo looked around and went into the empty family room. "Tell me whats around you." he heard the ragged breathing og Yugi before he answered.

_" An old ice house, and the old Domino train station." _

"Okay Yugi stay there, stay hidden somewhere until you see my jeep understand?" Ryo said as he left the hospital and got into his car.

_"Okay Ryo..." _

* * *

Yugi hung up his phone and looked around. 'Where could I hide that I would be able to see Ryo?' he thought. He noticed a small dumpster and ran over to it and hid. 'Hurry Ryo I don't know how much longer before my father wakes and comes looking for me.' he thought as he sat and waited.

* * *

Mr Mutou was furious when he woke to find his son gone. He walked to a hidden room where a young girl was tied up."Looks like you die tonight Miss Wong." He said as he dragged her out as she fought against him.

* * *

Ryo pulled into the section of town where Yugi said he was at and saw Yugi and waved over him. He gaped at the extent of his injuries. When Yugi was in the jeep Ryo turned to him to and saw Yugi was having a hard time breathing and was clutching his side. "Hang on Yugi." He said. Yugi nodded as Ryo speed back to the hospital. When they arrived Ryo lifted Yugi from his seat in order not to aggravated Yugi's injuries further and waited for the doctor's report. He went t check on Heba and the others and saw they were sound asleep as were Rowen and Cye. He glanced up when Aknankanon came in through the doors.

"I heard you found Yugi." he said. Ryo nodded.

"Yugi called me when he got the chance to get away from his father. Then I went and picked him up, I noticed his injuries so I sped as fast and legally as I could to get him here to be treated." He said as he sat back. Aknankanon nodded.

"I'm glad he is alright, but right now we need to find his father before he finds both of them and kills them." He said. "I'll double the security around the boys' rooms just to be safe." he added before leaving. Ryo watched him walk off before going back to waiting on Yugi's condition.

* * *

A shadow watched as the judge who put him up exit the hospital and leave. He smiled eviliy as he strode for the entrance. The police would be busy with the body of Vivian Wong being found in a matter of minutes. He never noticed a pair of steel grey eyes watching him from a distance.

* * *

Later guys! I'm still working on this story and my other! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Sorry its so short...next chapter will be longer


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its been so long. Busy making homemade fudge, cookies and brownies for friends and family for Christmas. Anyway Enjoy the Chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Ch 7

Ryo glanced up when a doctor came toward him. "How is he?" He asked.

"He has a slight infection from his injuries from the car accident. He also has more broken bones from the thrashing his father gave him. I place him with his brother. I figured it would be easier to keep an eye on them." The doctor informed him. Ryo nodded his thanks and headed for the boys room. He glanced inside and saw both boys asleep along with Rowena and Cye. He went over to them and shook them awake.

"Why don't you guys go to the cafeteria and get something to eat they won't be awake for sometime." Ryo suggested. Rowen and Cye nodded and left the room not knowing they were being followed. A figure slipped into the room simply nodding to the guards. Ryo glanced up thinking they couldn't be back from the cafeteria so soon and gasped at who he saw. "Sage?" he asked. He took in his friend/crushes attire and was shock. His face was drawn and pale he had bags under his steel grey eyes. He had lines around his mouth and eyes. "Sage wh—" Ryo began., but stopped when Sage brought up a hand.

"I-I came to apologize."

* * *

(With Rowen and Cye)

Rowen and Cye felt something was off but didn't quiet know what. They reached the cafeteria and each grabbed a sandwich and a soda. They ate quickly and started back toward the boys' room. They were shocked to see the guards guarding Yami and Atemu's rooms unconscious. They ran into the room and were shocked to see someone standing over Atemu's bed holding a pillow over his face. "HEY!" Rowen shouted causing the figure to dropt the pillow allowing Atemu to breathe again. He advanced toward them both.

"You moronic fools. You think you can stop me from getting my revenge on these brats and their cousin. Your wrong…hahahaha….No one can stop me." He ranted. Rowen whispered into Cye's ear.

"This man thinks these two are his sons."

"Yeah, Let's try and subdue him until those guards wake up." Cye whispered. Rowen nodded.

"Now be good little boys and go home…I won't have to kill you." Samuel said. Rowen and Cye snorted.

"Crazy old man, if you think we're going to stand by and kill these two defenseless boys." Rowen said Cye nodded in agreement. Samuel smiled evilly.

"Have it your way." as he advanced toward them.

* * *

(Back with Ryo and Sage)

"Apologize? Why should I accept your apology?" Ryo asked crossing his arms. Sage sighed.

"I understand your mad Ryo, but hear me out. If your still mad at me afterwards I'll understand. Before when you were trying to explain why you went missing for so long I acted like…well a jerk. I was acting like before when we were fighting Talpa. I'm sorry I really am. Apart of me understood but another part was furious that you would risk your life for these two boys." He said.

"I just don't understand Sage, Why were you so upset?" Ryo asked. Sage shook his head.

"I-I can't tell you. If I do you'll probably leave again." He whispered. Ryo stood and went over to Sage.

"Sage, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't run." Ryo said smiling. Sage looked at him but before he could do anything they heard a thump from next door. They looked at each other and headed for the door. Ryo was shocked to see the two guards unconscious.

"They weren't like that when I came in or that other guy." Sage said. Ryo looked over to him.

"What other guy?" He asked. Sage shrugged.

"I thought he was the janitor or something course I thought it was kind of strange he watched the judge leave." Sage said. Ryo panicked.

"Sage I don't think he was the janitor…I think that was my Uncle. Judgeing why these guards are out he probably thought he is in his sons room. Come on." Ryo said as he ran into the room.

* * *

(With Rowen and Cye)

While Sage and Ryo were talking Rowen and Cye were dealing with a crazy Samuel. He had grabbed a needle with liquid in it from his coat pocket.

"What to know what this is? It's a special serum that places whoever is injected with it will go into a coma state then finally shuts down the bodies systems one by one before the victim dies when the heart goes. Once I inject this into the brats I will go after my nephew and I'll enjoy seeing the life of his life leaving his body." he said as he unhooked Yami's IV and started to insert the needle. Rowen grabbed a bedpan and tossed it over to samuel knocking the needle out of his hand and Cye crushed it with his foot.

"Sorry We're not just going to stand by and watch you kill them or our friend." Rowen said. Cye nodded in agreement.

Samuel turned his crazed eyes toward them. "You"ll pay for that." he said as he advanced toward them. He grabbed Cye and threw him to the wall. Cye slumped down but kicked out and hit Samuel in the gut causeing him to hit the wall next to him. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Ryo and Sage. "Uncle?" he asked. Samuel looked over and smirked.

"Hello Ryo, I'm goign to enjoy killing you." he said advancng on Ryo. Cye and Rowen both rushed at him only to be thrown toward Sage and they were knocked out of the room and the room closed on them and locked. They beat on the door. Sage turned to them.

"Come on we have to get help, before that guy realizes those aren't his sons and goes after the real ones." He said. Rowen and Cye nodded. They ran to the other boys room two doors down and informed the guards there that there was trouble in the judges' sons room. They radioed the police station asking for back-up.

"Come on while we're waiting on the police we can at least try to help Ryo." Rowen said. The other two nodded before heading back to the room. "Lucky for me I know how to pick a lock." Rowen said as he pulled a paper clip from his pocket.

"Let's just hope Ryo can handle him for a few minutes more till this door opens." Sage said.

* * *

Ryo gasped as he watched his uncle trap him into the room with him along with Yami and Atemu. He started backing away from his uncle and ran into Yami's bed. he looked over his shoulder and saw a needle filled with sedativtes on the table beside him. he grabbed it making sure his uncle couldn't see and hid it behind him making sure not to poke himself. His Uncle advanced toward him and grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the ground. Ryo felt hands around his neck choking him.

"Becasue of you and those brats. I lost half my life. I"m going to enjoy this." He said as he put more pressure on Ryo's neck. Ryo gasped and he tried to remove the hands and quickly grabbed the needle and injecting it into his uncle's leg. Black was edging his vison as his Uncle continued to choke him. Finally the sedative was making his uncle weak and made him pass out. Ryo pushed him off and sat up but quickly passed out as well just as the door opened revealing the guys as well as the police.

* * *

Enjoy the chapter. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. You'll also know if Ryo accepts Sage's apology. Ja Ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay sorry about deleting Uncovering the Truth within The Lies. I am going to put it back up only I'm changing a few things. It seems I can't find the second movie so I can remember what happens. I never really liked the Second Year for Harry. Any way Enjoy the new Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

When Ryo gained conscious again he was surrounded by Rowen, Cye, Sage and Aknankanon as well as the doctor. "Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Sanada." The doctor said. Ryo sat up slowly.

"What happened?" he asked as was surprised at how sore his throat was.

"You, Mr. Sanada are a very lucky young man. Thanks to your quick thinking you were able to help us capture your Uncle as well as protect my sons. Not to mention your own life, a few seconds more and you would have died." Aknankanon said.

"Don't talk for the rest of the day Mr. Sanada. Your throat is still sore" the doctor said Ryo nodded and watched as the doctor walked out. Aknankanon nodded to Ryo before going to check on his boys. He turned to Rowen, Cye and Sage.

"Relax Ry. We know that Sage apologized and everything. Oh, yeah your Uncle is going to be admitted to a asylum after he wakes up and after his trial of course. Their even going to put him in a straight jacket." Rowen said. Ryo visibly relaxed. "Why don't you get some sleep? We'll see you later." He added as they each patted him on the shoulder. Ryo watched them leave before finally slipping into the most relaxing sleep in a long time.

(Few days later)

Ryo, Yugi and Heba were finally released from the hospital and were at home resting , well at least Ryo was Yugi and Heba were spending time with their friends. They were happy to hear that Joey & Seto, Bakura & Ryou, and Malik & Marik were going out with each other. Yami and Atemu were still at home resting thanks to their overprotective mother Amara. Ryo finally couldn't take it anymore and got out of the bedand headed down to the living room. Tomrrow Ryo and Yugi would have to testify again against his uncle for what had happened at the hospital and when he kidnapped Yugi. He was just drifting asleep when he heard Sage call out from the front door. "I'm in here Sage." he called from the couch. Sage walked in and Ryo though he looked alot better.

"Hey." Sage said as he sat down at Ryo's feet. Ryo just hmmed. "You're still tired or are you just bored?" Sage asked.

"A little of both." Ryo answered as he sat up. Sage chuckled. "By the way what were you going to say before my Uncle interrupted?" he asked. Sage abruptly looked away. Ryo raised an eyebrow at Sage's actions.

"It was nothing improtant." Sage said. Ryo placed a hand on Sage's shoulder.

"If it makes you turn away from like that I think it is important." Ryo said. Sage sighed. Ryo heard him mutter "Don't hate me for this." and was surprised when he felt soft lips pressed against his own. He didn't respond for a few minutes before he snapped out of his surprise and kissed Sage back. When Sage pulled back Ryo had a dazed look in his became clear why Sage was so furious at Ryo.

"You were in love with me." Ryo said. Sage nodded.

"Not were, I still am." Sage replied. Ryo smiled.

"You know I felt the same." Ryo said. Sage looked shocked but smiled back at him.

"Well what about know?"Sage asked.

"Still feel the same." was the reply.

"Good." Ryo was unable to say more to Sage afterwards cause Sage had pulled him into a heavy make-out session.

(About 1 hr later)

Sage watched as Ryo slept on chest. His gripped tightened when he remembered what had happened the night he had apologized.

_Flash back_

_He watched as Rowen and Cye continue to ram into the door which held Ryo and the other two boys behind along with Ryo's crazy Uncle. He glanced around to see what could help them and saw Aknankanon along with several police officers. They managed to open the door and Sage froze when he saw Ryo on the ground being choked by his uncle. He watched as Ryo finally pushed his uncle off before he fell unconscious himself. The police rushed forward and arrested the unconscious man while Sage, Rowen and Cye all rushed to Ryo to check if he was still alive. _

_End Flashback_

Sage glanced back down at his boyfriend. 'I hope he has the energy to face that man again soon. Yugi too.' he thought before sliping into sleep on the couch.

* * *

(With Yugi and the others)

"Hey runt ready for tomorrow?" Bakura asked. He grunted when Ryou elbowed him in the ribs. "What? It was a simple question." he mumbled. Yugi laughed as did Heba.

"It's okay Ryou." Yugi said as he took a bite out of his burger. "As for your question Bakura, I'm not really sure. I mean I know my brother, my cousin and his friends are going to be there...its just...I'm afraid of him." he added.

The others thought for a moment. "How about we be there for you and your brother. I'm sure Yami and Atemu can come along with Mrs. Amara. It wouldn't be fair for your cousin to have his friends and not you." Ryou said. They could see the tension leave Yugi's body.

"Thanks guys." Yugi said smiling. He raised an eyebrow at Seto's expression. "What's up Seto?" he asked.

"Nothing Yugi. Nothing for you to worry about." Seto answered. Heba and Yugi looked at each other and shrugged. Who were they to argue with Seto Kaiba, what ever he had planned they would find out later.

* * *

Next Chapter will be the trial. I know its a little slow for Yami and Atemu to confess their feelings but they will eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

My rewrite of my Harry Potter story will be up after this along with a new chapter of SO. Also my new Yugioh story will be up in either a few days or few minutes depends when I finish the first chapter. Ja Ne and Enjoy.

* * *

Ch 9

Ryo woke up in the middle night and sat up. He heard a noise in the living room and went downstairs to investigate. When he got there he was surprised to see Yugi up. "Yugi? What on earth are you doing up?" he asked.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Ryo I just can't sleep." Yugi said curling up in the couch blanket. Ryo sighed at sat down next to him.

"I know you're scared about tomorrow Yugi but the others will be there to support us and I'll be right there beside you." he said as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder

"Is he really going gone for good?" Yugi asked. Ryo nodded.

"Come on let's get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Ryo said leading Yugi to his room. He stayed inside the room until Yugi fell asleep and went to his own room and tried to get more sleep.

(Next Morning)

Heba and Yugi weren't very hungry the next morning and neither was Ryo. It seemed that their stomaches were too upset to eat anything. They piled into the car and headed to the court house.

At the court house

Ryo and Yugi sat down with Ryo's lawyer while behind them sat Heba, Sage, Rowen,Cye, Yami, Atemu, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik. Yugi gulped when they brought his father in. Ryo saw and grabbed his hand. "Relax Yugi, he can't hurt you anymore." he whispered in his ear. Yugi nodded and tried to relax. Judge Aknankanon came into to the court room a few minutes later.

"Case Mr. Ryo Sanada and Yugi Mutuo vs. Samuel Mutuo." Aknankanon started. " Samuel Mutuo you are charged with First Degree Murder, Attempted murder do you plead?" he asked.

Mr Mutou smirked. "Not Guilty." the court room erupted in an uproar.

"SILENCE! I WILL HAVE SILENCE IN MY COURT ROOM!" Aknankanon yelled as he banged his gavel. When it quieted down he turned to the Lawyers. "Mr. Carlson your first witness please." he said. Samuel's lawyer Henry Carlson stood. Carlson called each one of Ryo's friends and cousins. Finally it was Ryo's turn.

"I call Ryo Sanada to the stand." he said. Ryo stood and said the oath before facing Henry.

"Mr. Ryo about ten years ago you claimed that Mr. Mutou was abusing his sons. What made you think that the boys didn't put the bruises there themselves." Henry said.

"Objection Youur Honour. The trial is based off the events that transpired this week not ten years ago." Ryo's Lawyer said.

"Sustained. Please Mr. Carlson keep to the events in question not over facts that Mr. Mutou was already charged with Ten years ago." Aknankanon said already annoyed.

"Yes Your Honour....Mr. Sananda where were you when the accused was supposably trailing your cousins?" Mr. Carlson said. Ryo sighed.

"I was at work. I work at a training dojo with another one of my friends Rowen Hashiba. I was looking through appilicates that wanted to join our dojo when I recieved a call from Yugi Mutou. He said that his friends Yami and Atemu Sennen were giving them a ride home when they were suddenly rammed from behind." Ryo said.

"Could you point the person out in this courtroom who rammed your cousins and their friends?" Mr. Carlson asked. Ryo nodded and pointed at his uncle. "Note the witness pointed at the accused." He adressed the jury. He went back to questioning Ryo.

"According to statements from your friends you had a system. One of you would be home, one at work, and one would pick up the boys, the other would drop them off. Why the change of plans the day of the incident?" Mr. Carlson asked smiling.

"The one picking them up that day my other friend Cye was stuck in traffic. Yami and Atemu offered them a ride home, so they called Cye to ask them if it was okay when they hung up, Cye called me to tell me. I figured that since there was no news of my uncle, I thought i would give the boys a little freedom of not having to ive in fear if only for a few minutes." he said glancing sadly at Yugi. Mr Carlson paced.

"What about afterwards?" he asked.

"When I got Yugi's call his voice full of fear...I didn't even think about calling the police all I thought about was the boys. When Cye and I arrived at the crash, I freaked. Yami and Atemu injured and so was Heba, Yugi was nowhere to be found. I called an ambulance and Rowen. We arrived at the hospital and a few hours later Yugi called me. He had managed to escape his father, I picked him up and took his to the hospital, where I learned the extent of Yugi's injuries. The next morning my friend Sage Date came in and apologize for the way he was treated me when he found out that ten years ago I had to take the boys away to be safe from my uncle. When we heard a noise next door in the room where Yami and Atemu were, we rushed in and saw my uncle attacking my two friends. My uncle pushed Sage, Rowen,and Cye out the room leaving me and the Sennen brothers alone. I started backing away from him cause I knew if I used my karate skills in the room i would break the machines that were keeping the boys hydrated as they slept. I saw a needle half full with sedatives, i grabbed it and used it on my uncle when he started to choke me." Ryo explained.

"No further questions your Honour." Mr. Carlson said as he sat down. He was furious. His client lied. Ryo Sanada and the others told the truth about what had happened during the events in question. Their stories fit the evidence.

"We'll have an hour recess." Aknankanon said as he banged his gavel. Ryo sighed and stepped down from the stand and collasped in his chair beside Yugi. Yugi noticed Ryo's hands were slightly shaking. 'All this with our father has him really shaken. I guess me and Heba weren't the only ones who feared him.' he thought.

After recess it was time to pass a verdict. "Have you reached a Verdict?" Aknankanon asked. One jury member stood.

"We have Your Honour. We find Samuel Mutou on first degree murder...guilty." The Juruor said.

"On the charge of Attempted Murder........Guilty." You could hear and feel the relief from Ryo's side of the courtroom.

"Mr. Mutou you are sentenced to 20 years in Solitary confinment. Case is Dismissed." Aknankanon said dismissing everyone. Ryo collasped in his chair in relief.

"It over its finally over." He whispered. Sage wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes it is." Sage said


	10. Chapter 10

My new Yugioh will be up later today. Enjoy the new Chapter. This will be the last Chapter of New Home. I'm taking votes for if I should write a sequel for SO and this one

* * *

Ch 10

Ryo allowed Yugi and Heba to stay home after the trial for a few days before facing their classmates. He had yet to tell them about Vivian and Tea's death. He had gotten a phone call earlier that day that his uncle's sentencing had been changed. They found clues on Vivian's death that pointed to his uncle. He was now on death row. He walked into the boys room and saw them whispering to each other but stopped when Ryo came in.

"Okay what are you two up to?" he asked. Yugi and Heba gave Ryo innocent looks.

"Who us? Nothing." Yugi said smiling. Ryo shook his head.

"Yeah sure, Like I believe that." Ryo said as he sat down on the floor with them. "You guys want to do anything today. I know your not going to the dance tonight since you wanted to be there for my birthday."

Yugi shrugged. "What ever you want to do Ry, it's your birthday."

"Well I want you guys to go to the dance guys are taking me somewhere that you can't go too yet." Ryo said.

Yugi and Heba looked at each other. "You mean a bar?" Yugi asked. Ryo nodded.

"They want to get me drunk on my birthday like Kento did." Ryo said smiling.

"What was Kento like?" Heab asked. Ryo smiled.

"He was kind of like your friend Joey when it came to food,cause of his stomache,his nickname was Hardrock. His dream was to work with abused kids. Believe it or not the day after his birthday he was going to work at a half-way house where kids ran to if things got worse at home. He wasn't really drunk that night." he said.

"That's where Yugi and I were heading that night when you found us Ryo. We would have met him." Heba said.

"He would have called me right away." Ryo said.

"You guys miss him don't you?" Yugi asked. Ryo nodded.

Yugi and Heba sighed. " We're sorry about dad and what he did." Yugi said. Ryo shook his head.

"We don't blame you. The only one that should be sorry is your father." He said as he got up. He started for his room. He turned and smiled. "How about you guys come help me with an outfit for tonight. After all you two have the most fashion sense." He added. Yugi and Heba nodded and ran after him.

* * *

Later that night

Yugi and Heba got out of their car dressed in black leather pants, and matching tank tops but Yugi's was dark blue while Heba's was dark purple.

"Do you really think this was a good idea Heba?" Yugi asked as they walked to the school doors.

"I have no idea. I just hope the rumors died down." Heba replied before opening the gymnasium doors. They stepped inside and stopped for all eyes were on them. "Or maybe not." he said. They sighed in relief when Seto walked over to them to lead them to the others.

"Thanks for the save Seto." Heba said as they sat down. Seto shrugged as he sat back down next to Joey.

"Yeah, the school is not letting these rumors go. By the way I thought you guys had plans tonight." Joey said.

"We did but it seems Ryo wanted to hang out with his new boyfriend and his friends." Yugi said smiling. Heba joined his twin when he saw the matching looks on their faces.

"Boyfriend? Okay clearly we missed something." Bakura said. Malik and Marik nodded. Yami and Atemu walked behind Yugi and Heba's chairs.

"Sorry They'll have to fill you in later. Right now...Yugi would like to dance?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him and nodded. Atemu asked the same as of Heba. The others watched as Yugi and Heba danced with their secret crushes.

"Will this be the night Yami and Atemu get over their fright and ask those two out?" Tristan asked the others. They all shrugged but stared wide eyed when Yami and Atemu pulled Yugi and Heba into a kiss. "I guess it is."

* * *

Sage looked up when he saw the door open. "Hey guys, Ryo is asleep so be real quiet." he whispered. Yugi and Heba nodded. "By the way Ryo would want to meet the boys that put the smile on your faces." he added as he walked out the door. They shrugged and headed to bed. Tonight couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

(5 Years Later)

Yugi and Heba Mutou were running around for last minute preparations for Ryo and Sage's wedding. Yugi finally sighed when everything was ready. "Man I hope our weddings aren't like this." Yugi said as he sat down. Heba nodded. About 2 years ago Yami and Atemu proposed that was also when they got word their father had been killed by his cellmates. Ryo and Sage had been engaged for 3 years. Tomorrow Ryo would be married and after that Yugi and Heba would graduate College along with all their friends minus Seto since he already had a college degree but had gone back to high school to fill his free time. He was now CEO of Kaiba Corp. and had asked Joey to marry him at their high school graduation ceremony. Yugi and Heba were the last ones in the group to get married which suited Yami and Atemu just fine.

"Come on Let's go get Ryofor his Bachelor party." Heba said. Yugi nodded and followed his twin.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your husband." the priest said. Ryo and Sage kissed as everyone cheered. Yugi and Heba waited for Ryo and Sage outside to say goodbye to them since there would be no reception for them.

"I'm proud of you two." Ryo said as he hugged them. "Pretty soon you two will be married." he added.

"I just hope you two will be back in time for our weddings." Heba joked as he hugged his cousin goodbye. Sage grinned.

"I'll make sure he's there on time." Sage said winking at them. Yugi and Heba laughed. Ryo was about 5 minutes late this morning for his own wedding.

"Hey it's not my fault I have a hard time getting up after drinking so much okay." Ryo said pouting. They laughed at him as he continued to pout.

"Later boys." They said as they drove off to the airport for their honeymoon. Yugi and Heba both felt arms wrap around their waists. Yeah life was good.

* * *

Yeeaahhh. I think I will make a sequel to this anyway. Later


End file.
